Mondays
by Lilagirl
Summary: Mondays are full of surprises for Sarah Williams, especially when she gets almost raped by muggers and gets a surprise visit from the Goblin King.
1. Saved

Plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone :( I do hope i'm up to Labyrinth's standards.

**Disclaimer**: I usually don't add disclaimers, cause I don't see the point, but I have to say that I don't own Jareth...or the other characters...or Jareth -sniff- I'll own him once I get the hang of summoning him though! **Count on it**!

* * *

Sarah Williams frowned as she looked up at the sky, dark and covered with clouds. Mondays sucked. Sighing she kicked a rock out of her way and kept walking along the sidewalk. It should of been the perfect night, he should have proposed, why didn't he? Why did he break up with her? What did she do wrong? The cold whipped around her and she hugged her jacket closer. _I wouldn't be cold if he hadn't broken up with me, i'd be warm in his house right now. _She thought bitterly.

It was because of _him_, she just knew it was. Every man she had ever been with had suddenly broken up with her, for no apparent reason, and she had no reason to believe it wasn't _him_. _He _seemed to be a curse, following her no matter where she went, spreading his _joy_ to every man she dated.

It wasn't as if she didn't appreciate what _he _did for her, in fact sometimes she was glad her boyfriends broke up with her, but she was starting to get annoyed with it. Especially when she thought the man she had would be the one she'd be with forever. She wanted a husband, children, a house, a dog for gods sake. She glanced her reflection in a dark office building and scowled at it. She was twenty-six years old dammit, she deserved a man.

A shuffling noise behind her made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, someone was behind her. No big deal right? It was a public street and it was only, with a quick glance at her watch, 12:32 am. Keeping her head down she looked around the block and grimaced as she saw no one else but her, and the person behind her. Not even any cars drove by. Alarm bells went off in her head but she tried to ignore them and keep walking. Why she chose that road was beyond her but she guessed her feet were walking without her consciously noticing.

Sarah heard the person shuffle around behind her then she heard two more pairs of feet, then two more. _Oh crap it's a gang! _Yes, Mondays definitely suck. She felt herself speeding up but when she looked up to see where she was going she ran into a man, actually a wall of men. Scurrying to her feet she counted six men, three in front of her and three behind.

"Looks like we found us a pretty." A large, bald, man with a skull tattoo on his cheek, sneered. They all held assortments of torture equipment, or at least that's what they looked like to her.

"Yeah like that one's never been used before." Sarah snapped back. She clutched her purse and her coat tightly and glared at all of them. Then she noticed that she was backed up against a wall, and one of the men had duct tape. Where did that come from? A stinging on her cheek alerted her to the fact that she had just gotten slapped.

"Best keep your mouth shut bitch." The man with the skull tattoo snapped his fingers and suddenly she was on her stomach, with her arms being taped up behind her back. Her purse, conveniently with pepper spray in it, had been flung off to the side and she suddenly felt helpless. She shrieked in shock when she felt a hand on her thigh, the man who had taped her arms had dared to touch her. Growling she flung her knee into his groin and felt satisfaction when he fell to the ground, whimpering.

She was dragged up and slapped again, then the man with the tattoo snapped his fingers again and everyone took a couple steps back, except the man on the ground. He sort of shuffled back. Sarah leered at the man with the tattoo, daring him to do something. He did. He lunged at her, grabbing her coat and ripping it from her body and that's when real alarm shot through Sarah's body. She was about to be raped and she couldn't do anything about it! Unless...

Sarah struggled against the man and forced herself to turn around, towards the office building. She saw her own reflection, the gang's reflections and then suddenly she saw Hoggle looking back at her.

"I need you!" She screamed, causing the men around her to jump in shock. Just then Hoggle, Sir Didymus, on Ambrosius of course, and Ludo appeared beside Sarah. Sarah was flung to the ground by the man with the tattoo in apparent shock. She just layed there, closed her eyes, and grimaced. She'd never heard Ludo roar, or Sir Didymus yell, or Hoggle swear like they were doing. It hurt her heart that she was making them release anger but it was either that or be raped.

"Sawah sad." She felt Ludo's hand on her shoulder and she sighed in relief. The fight was over, the gang men had been either forced back or, by looking to her left, snapped in half by Ludo. She suddenly felt sick. She turned to throw up and felt Hoggle hold her hair back.

* * *

Jareth was not a happy Fae. First he had felt a surge of magic come from within the Labyrinth, then, on deciding to figure out what the abnormal magic was, he found out it was Sarah's friends going to visit her. Upon conjuring a crystal he found out that Sarah had called her friends because she was being assaulted. Anger spread like wild fire in Jareth's veins, causing him to break his crystal and lose sight of Sarah.

"You imbeciles!" He shouted at the goblins around him. "I told you to keep an eye on her! She's getting assaulted and you're not there to do anything!" The goblins all shrunk back but no one said a word. No one dared mention that Jareth had given them the night off, for fear of being tossed out the window or hung over the bog.

With a snarl he transformed into an owl and flew out the window, leaving the goblin's in his throne room confused but relieved.

* * *

"Are you alright milady?" Sir Didymus piped up from beside Sarah. She had stopped throwing up and was now leaning against the wall behind her, eyes closed, trying to compose herself. She nodded in reply and felt Hoggle pet her hand in a comforting manner. She heard Ludo pick up a body, and disappear with it, and sighed. It was bad enough that she had to call on them to save her but now she had them cleaning up her mess.

"I'm-uh-sorry you guys had to come save me. I know you don't like hurting people, especially you Ludo." She spoke up when Ludo came back. They all looked at her like she was crazy, which in retrospect, she suspected she was.

"Banish the thought milady!" Sir Didymus bowed slightly and smiled. "I am a knight, it is my duty and honor to serve and protect you, whenever you call."

"Sawah friend!" Ludo nodded in agreement. Sarah looked down at Hoggle and saw him smile a little. "You call, we help. It's what ya' pay us for." She had to giggle at his sarcasm, it was refreshing. Feeling slightly better she looked around the street, it looked as though nothing had even happened. She supposed that was a good thing, getting authorities involved would just be messy.

"Let's get ya' home." Hoggle said, grabbing her hand. They all stayed with her while she walked home, un-seen by any late night drivers or homeless people. They filled her in on the latest happenings in the Labyrinth and the Goblin city and she filled them in on how her life was. She was curious to the happenings of Jareth but she didn't ask about him, she figured if something major was up with him they'd tell her.

When they got to her apartment she let them in. Hoggle made himself at home in her large arm chair while Ludo and Sir Didymus ran into the kitchen to find some food. Sarah, however, excused herself to her bedroom to change into some night clothes. While changing she heard Sir Didymus tell her he'd make some popcorn, when he remembered how to use the heating box, and she had to chuckle. Once everyone was done with what they had to do, Sarah popped in a movie, Ice Age, and watched it with her friends. Occasionally she laughed when Hoggle would compare Scrat to Sir Didymus, or Manny to Ludo, in which Sarah would have to compare Hoggle to Sid, but soon the movie ended and her friends had to leave her. No one noticed the large, white owl sitting outside, watching the movie with them.

"Remember milady, it is never any trouble to protect you." Sir Didymus bowed once more and climbed through the mirror. Ludo hugged Sarah then followed with a grunt. Hoggle stayed behind until Sarah told him she was going to bed.

"A'right, but don't go blaming yerself for what happened earlier. Them men got what was comin' to them." He said, before he too climbed through the mirror. With all her friends gone Sarah felt a bit vulnerable but she pushed it away and started getting ready for bed. Glancing around her bed room saw a picture of herself and Toby while she was changing. It was a couple months after her big adventure.

The day after the Labyrinth she tried to convince herself that it was all a dream but it didn't work, she knew it happened and she knew she'd never convince herself otherwise. Instead she made an effort to start getting along with Karen, making more time to watch Toby and complaining less, and she finally plucking up the courage to call her real mother, after five years of no communication. It was a disappointment, Laura pretty much forgot she had a daughter. But Sarah held her head high knowing that at least Laura passed down her acting talent.

While in high school she acted in plays, getting almost every lead, but had no social life to speak of. People seemed to notice the Labyrinth's affect on her. She was reclusive most of the time, never attended any of the popular parties, never drank, smoke or did drugs with the other kids. A lot of her teachers noticed her glancing around corners or looking under tables when something went missing or when something broke by accident. She told them, jokingly, that she thought goblins were behind it.

When entering college she found herself thrown into a world that she had no idea how to fit into. The people around her seemed strange, almost alien, to her and apparently it was a mutual feeling. Maybe they all saw the same white owl that followed her, or heard the giggling of the goblins that seemed to hide in her locker. On one occasion Sarah opened her locker to find the worm and his missus having tea. She quickly shut the door in fear of anyone seeing them. Of course the next day she removed the mirror in her locker, to prevent any future complications.

It seemed that the goblins had kept an eye on Toby as well. One day Sarah got a call from Toby, who proceeded to tell her an exciting story about some bullies who were picking on him one day then the next they ran away from him whenever they spotted him. Sarah had no doubt that goblins were behind it, or _he_ was watching over Toby but that seemed highly unlikely.

With a smile she put the picture back on the desk and turned the light out. At once she knew something was wrong. When she turned out the light, she suddenly got cold and shivered. She flipped the light switch back on but it remained dark, and unfortunately cold. Her heartbeat sped up to abnormal speed but on the outside she was calm, though her legs were shaking something terrible.

She grabbed the aluminum baseball bat from inside her closet and tip-toed through the house, raising the bat to strike whenever she passed a corner. It felt silly and she was sure she looked silly but she truly had a feeling that she was in danger. A voice from behind her scared her so bad she dropped her bat.

"Really Sarah, is that necessary?"

She recognized that voice. It was _him_. She took a deep breath, turned, and sure enough Jareth was standing about ten feet away from her, hands on hips, looking menacing. He looked exactly like she remembered. Silky white/blond hair that spiked and fell down his shoulders, an opened poets shirt that exposed most of his chest, the tight pants that often made her blush and leather boots. Of course topping it all off was his black cloak and, naturally, glitter everywhere. Momentarily she lost the ability to speak and just gurgled in reply.

A feral grin was exposed. "Surprised to see me I see."

Within a few seconds Sarah regained her composure, grabbed the bat at her feet and held it up in front of her. "What the hell are you doing here? If you've come to take Toby he's not-"

"Oh please do not go on about the babe, i'm not interested in him." Jareth cut her off. Sarah saw a flicker of anger in his mismatched eyes but then they were cold again. She looked him over again and realized he didn't answer her question. As if reading her mind Jareth flung himself in the arm chair that Hoggle had occupied and shrugged. "I came to see how you were, nothing more."

"Why? You haven't visited me in over ten years, what made you come back to see me today?" Sarah sunk onto the couch to watch him, but kept the bat in her hands. Again Jareth shrugged and conjured up a crystal. "You were in trouble earlier."

A deep blush spread across her face as Sarah caught on to what he was saying. She felt already felt humiliated that she couldn't take care of herself but now Jareth knew as well. He probably thought she was weak now. Jareth glanced at her and was shocked to see her eyes filling up with tears. Quickly he stood and went over to her, to offer her a napkin that he picked up from the table next to her.

When she didn't stop crying he frowned for a minute then sat next to her and hesitantly put his arm around her waist. She leaned against his chest and sobbed. Jareth was extremely confused by this point. Why was she crying? _Because you idiot, she nearly got her innocence taken away and now you arrive and confront her about it, now she must feel humiliated and defeated! _His inner voice yelled.

With a sigh Jareth stroked Sarah's hair and started to sing softly.

_There's such a sad love,  
deep in your eyes,  
a kind of pale jewel,  
open and closed within your eyes,  
i'll place the skies, within your eyes._

Sarah stiffened in his arms slightly but he continued singing, trying to calm her down by stroking her neck and arm. It seemed to work as her sobs slowed down and her breathing returned to normal, albeit a bit short.

_There's such a fooled heart,  
beating so fast,  
in search of new dreams,  
a love that will last within your heart,  
i'll place the moon within your heart._

The tears were down to mere sniffles. Sarah was concentrating on Jareth's singing, and trying not to concentrate on his touch. Over the years she had experienced a number of dreams, of that ballroom dream she had in the Labyrinth, that stopped, for the most part, being innocent. A blush returned on her face when she remembered all the dreams with him singing this song to her.

_As the pain sweeps through.  
makes no sense for you,  
every thrill has gone,  
wasn't too much fun at all,  
but Ill be there for you-oo-oo,  
as the world falls down_.

Jareth seemed to notice her blushing. He tightened his grip on her and she could practically hear the smirk in his voice. The tears had long since stopped flowing but she couldn't bring herself to let him go. His smirk grew at that, he wasn't about to relinquish his grip on her anyway. His voice faded away but Sarah could still hear it inside her head.

"Thank you." She whispered after a few minutes.

"Not at all my dear. It seemed you needed that." Jareth replied, stroking her back. Sarah shifted in his arms then it hit her, she was in Jareth's arms! She sprang away suddenly and backed up to the other side of the couch. He looked at her and she registered surprise and hurt in his eyes until the cold mask was back. "Now my love, what is wrong? You seemed rather content a moment ago."

"I was upset a minute ago. Now i'm fine, so you can leave." Sarah bit out. Jareth was once again surprised. He looked at her, this time not bothering to hide his confusion, until she stood up and walked back to her room.

Sarah heard him following and slammed the door in his face, then locked it. It seemed to work until she turned around and he was standing at the foot of her bed, now angry along with confused. "Dare I ask what the problem is now?" He snapped.

"Nothing you'd be concerned with."

"Now why do you say that?"

"Because you were only doing all that to take advantage of me later!"

A stunned silence fell over the pair while Jareth was recovering his bearings. It was partly true, he was hoping in her weakened state that he'd be able to convince her to come back to the Underground with him but he wouldn't go so far as to take _advantage_ of her. Sarah meanwhile was watching him with a guarded expression. She regretted yelling at him but she felt what she said was true, he'd never be so nice otherwise.

"My love, if I wanted to do what you are suggesting i'd do, it would be done by now and I would be long gone." Jareth growled, his mismatched eyes flashing. Sarah backed up slowly while he advanced on her. "Furthermore I merely felt you needed comforting because of what happened earlier. Believe it or not, I am a gentleman. It may not show very often but I would never take advantage of a woman like that." _Unless they were willing, or I was drunk. _He added mentally. By then he had her pressed up againt the door of her room, arms on either side of her, head tilted down to look at her.

Sarah looked away from him for a second then looked right into his eyes. He could see shame in them. Before she could say anything he swooped down and pressed a kiss on her lips. Without waiting for her to respond he dropped his arms to her waist and pressed her closer against him. He waited until she wrapped her arms around his neck before releasing her. He bent down until his mouth was near her ear and chuckled. "Would you like to be taken _advantage _of?"

The way he said it made her blush deeply. "Not right now...i'm sorry I accused you earlier. I was still upset by what happened earlier."

"Think nothing of it." He grinned, exposing his pointed teeth, and bent down to kiss her again. This time she responded instantly and smiled against his lips. Maybe Mondays were better then she thought.

* * *

Yeah...kinda plotless and a little fluffy. Plus it took me a week to write it. Review anyway? :D I gotta tell ya though, Hoggle is extremely hard to write xD cause I didn't pay much attention to the way he talks in the movie. Good thing I have that movie on my iPod ;D

Press the button  
\/


	2. Toby

Ok so I had meant for this story to be a one shot but I couldn't help making another chapter xD I hope you guys like this chapter, you ruled my world with your reviews for last chapter!

And I know-you're thinking oh god not more songs! But I work best with songs x)

Also, this is off topic but oh well xD, i'm in complete and total awe over the fact that has made a line of Goblin King/Jareth inspired clothes :o i'm blown away by the fact that people actually know what the Labyrinth is. If you play Subeta, go check them out!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Jareth yet or any of the other characters, they all belong to the respected actors, Jim Henson and Lucas arts. Unfortunately...

* * *

Jareth was beyond agitated, he was pacing like a caged tiger and growling at every goblin who got in his way. He supposed it was tension. It had been a week since he last visited Sarah-_and what a visit it was._ He smirked at the memory of her pressed underneath him. She was extremely willing that night but he felt it wasn't the right time to take her, an action he regretted ever since. It seemed she claimed his thoughts every minute and it was beginning to get on his nerves.

"Yer majesty?" A voice from below him knocked him out of his reverie. Looking down he confirmed it was Hoggle. "Yes Huggle?"

"Hoggle. We just came back from visitin' the lady."

Jareth automatically smiled at the mention of his beloved, then frowned when Hoggle caught it. He tried to look as impassive as he could while flicking imaginary dust off his sleeve. "And? How is she?"

"She's alright...she's er-um well she's uh-" Hoggle floundered for the words to come out but he couldn't bring himself to say it. He wasn't stupid, he knew the King loved Sarah and he knew would be a death wish to tell him what Sarah said. He took a deep, nervous, breath before speaking again. "She said she has a new boyfriend, your majesty..."

* * *

A smile passed over Sarah's face as she pulled out of her driveway. It was a perfect weekend to visit her family so she was taking the opportunity as it came to her. She only wished she wouldn't have to go alone. _You wouldn't be going alone if you gone along with Jareth. _Turning on the radio she almost threw her hands up in defeat when she heard the song.

_Woke up early this morning, made my coffee like I always do,  
Then it hit me from nowhere, everything I feel about me and you,  
The way you kiss me crazy, baby you're so amazing._

The song applied to her and Jareth so much, it was kind of creepy. It was true though. The day after Jareth visited she had gone down to make some breakfast and caught something shiny on her counter. It was a white marble statue of an owl, sitting on a tree branch, with glitter everywhere and jeweled eyes. She had laughed when she saw that one of the jewels were blue-green while the other was hazel.

_ Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
The waters rising and I'm slipping under,  
I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder._

Telling Hoggle to tell Jareth that she had a boyfriend was a brilliant plan in her opinion. It would get Jareth jealous so he'd have to visit her again. She could just summon him any time she wanted but where was the fun in that?

Laughing she turned the radio up and starting singing along. She snorted with laughter when people waved and sang with her at stop lights. It was a nice way to spend the 4 hour drive back home.

_ It's only been a week, but it's coming over me,  
It's making me believe that you're the one for me._

_ Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
The waters rising and I'm slipping under,  
I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder._

* * *

Pulling up to the house Sarah took a breath and clutched the steering wheel. She was arriving un-announced, which was rather stupid but she wanted to surprise Toby, and last time she did Karen and her got in an argument. It was about her boyfriend again. _That woman never quits, she wants me to settle down and have kids but-_

"Sarah!"

As soon as she stepped out of the car a blond haired boy jumped into her arms, knocked her suitcase out of her arms. Laughing she hugged him then stepped back to observe her little brother. Toby was bigger then she remembered, but it had been about a few years since she last visited. It amazed her that he was now twelve years old. He had sunglasses on and a hat so she couldn't see his features very well.

"Trying out for the Matrix?" She snarked. Toby stuck his tongue out at her and grabbed her suitcase. "Nah, my eyes are just extra sensitive to the light. So Mom makes me wear these sunglasses...and I just don't like my hair very much."

They walked into the house but Sarah noticed that Toby didn't take off either accessories. Feeling concerned she was about to ask him about it but a shriek stopped her short. The shriek came from the doorway of the kitchen, where her step mother stood with her hands up to her face. "Sarah! Sweetheart you should have called first! I could've made the house more presentable!"

Smiling Sarah hugged her step mother and told her not to worry about it, all the while keeping an eye on her brother. She inquired to where her dad was and Karen said he was working and he'd be back later that night. She was stunned to see that the house hadn't changed a bit. It was still extremely clean, a little cold and full of antique crap that no one cared about.

Excusing herself from Karen she allowed Toby to lead her up to her old room. It looked surprisingly like it used to, only all the kid stuff was gone. In the attic according to Toby.

"Except for a couple things..." She heard Toby mutter. Again she was about to question him but he sped out of the room before she could open her mouth, shouting to her that he'd catch up with her after dinner that night. With a huff Sarah unpacked and sat on her bed. What was going on with Toby? Why was he being so secretive? It confused her, he was usually so open with her.

_Well duh, he's going through puberty you moron. Of course he doesn't want to talk to his older sister._

Sarah determined that she needed to clear her head. She went downstairs to leave, only to find Toby sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. His hat was off and Sarah could see white/blond hair sticking up everywhere. It reminded her of _his_ hair...in fact it looked exactly like _his_ hair.

"Uh Toby?"

At her voice Toby almost jumped off the couch. He raised his face to meet her eyes and she had to take a step backwards from the shock that went up her body. His eyes were mis-matched, blue-green and hazel, making him look like a mini Jareth. "T-Toby? What happened to you?"

Toby glanced down, ashamed, until Sarah came over and lifted his chin to meet her eyes again. Her eyes bored into him until he sighed. "I guess the Goblin King happened."

"Explain, now."

* * *

Whoo, cliffhanger!

I guess this is now a full story xD I intended it to only be a one shot but bleh, I got more ideas. Keep up the lovely reviews!  
\/


	3. Wishes and Dreams

Ha ha I think i've kept you guys waiting long enough xD  
So sorry about the long wait, real life and all that. Please enjoy this chapter!

(Quick note: I was going to make this the last chapter but because i'm lazy and I -cough- forgot my ending -sheepish- i'll be going on with this x))

**Disclaimer**: I'm so close to summoning Jareth! But for now he still belongs to David Bowie and Jim Henson ;-;

* * *

_"Are you sure you can't tell what's wrong with him?" Toby looked up from the doctors chair to frown at his mom. She had dragged him all over town, to every optometrist and every doctor to figure out what was wrong with him. In all truth he didn't think anything was wrong with him. So his hair has drastically changed color and his eyes had become different colors, big deal?_

_"Nothing is wrong, that I can tell Mrs. Williams. He's a perfectly normal young boy." The doctor went on to explain that it might be puberty or something in his diet, the same things that the other doctors had told them. He glanced at his mom to see her almost snarling at the doctor. It amused him. His mom was used to everything being perfect and spit-spot all the time and now that he was different she was flipping out._

_They left the office in annoyance, one annoyed with the doctors and one at his mom. On the way home Karen drilled him again about if he had dyed his hair or gotten contacts and, for the hundredth time he told her no. When they got back home Toby stalked off to his room to play his PlayStation, it relieved stress very well.  
_

_"I wish I knew what was wrong with me." He mumbled after a few hours of sulking, and losing in his game. Suddenly he felt someone in was in the room with him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and his blood started rushing. It was a familiar feeling, he used to feel it all the time when he was a little kid.  
_

_"Hello Toby." A deep, male voice spoke from behind him. Toby spun around and his mouth fell open. A man with the exact same hair, and eyes, that he had was sitting on his bed, regarding him with amusement. He looked like a rock star, complete with blue eyeshadow and glitter...glitter everywhere. "You shouldn't keep your mouth open like that, it attracts all sorts of mischief."_

_"W-who the heck are you?" Toby exclaimed, regaining his wits enough to swing his chair in front of him for protection. The man snickered and stood up from the bed, causing Toby to notice the excessive amount of leather that he was wearing._

_"I am Jareth-" The man bowed while speaking, causing Toby to take a step back, "-the Goblin King of the Underground. No need to introduce yourself, we've met before. You haven't changed all that much." The man's eyes twinkled._

_"But...you're not real! You're just a story that Sarah used to tell me!"_

_"For an eleven year old you don't have a very big belief in the fantastic. I am here in the flesh, and you may poke me if you so desire, so I must be real. And what's happened to you is most definitely real." To Jareth's astonishment Toby actually poked him, repeatedly, and hard. After shooing the boy to the bed he sat down on a chair and questioned the boy about his new looks. When it came around, if he felt anything when it happened, if there was anything around to prompt such a change, etc._

_After he heard all of Toby's answers Jareth sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I suppose it could be because of what happened when you were a babe. It could also be a wish you made when you were smaller, whether you remember it or not. I don't know for sure, but it could also be because I named you my heir when you were in my care."_

_"You what?!"_

_"Yes your sister will not be very happy about this but I named you my heir when you arrived, and I named your sister my queen. I've been waiting for the right time to tell you both and I suppose, now that i've told you, I should get around to telling Sarah..." He looked thoughtful after revealing that. His finger tapped his chin in what Toby recognized as deep thought._

_Toby meanwhile was too flabbergasted to say anything or even move. A magical **person** from a make believe land named him their heir, thus changing his appearance drastically, and said person wasn't even phased about it! This **man** just changed his whole life, in an afterthought! "What am I supposed to tell my mom? She's been going out of her mind wondering what's wrong with me! I can't exactly tell her about this, she'd never believe me!"_

_"I suggest you say nothing then. She'll soon forget about it and accept it, because no matter how much she tries she cannot change your appearance." Jareth summoned a crystal, while gazing at the Goblin King figurine that Toby had on his desk, and handed it to the boy. "Take this, you'll be able to talk to me whenever you want, wherever you want, with it. I'm sure you have more questions." He rose to leave then stopped. "Try not to tell Sarah any of this, I shall tell her in time."_

* * *

"And that's pretty much how it happened. Mom doesn't know, she just figured it was puberty like the doctors said." Toby finished his story, almost chuckling at the look on Sarah's face.

The woman in question was stunned, absolutely stunned. Then angry. _That slimy git! First he kidnaps my brother, makes me run a stupid labyrinth, almost seduces me into letting him keep Toby then without my permission he names Toby his heir? And me his bride? And then he has the nerve to come back and not say a word about it! The slimy git!_

Toby watched his sister getting more and more angry before finally reaching into his pocket and pulling out the crystal Jareth gave him. It didn't seem like the right time to call Jareth to the present area, Toby feared for the man's safety and sanity around an angry Sarah, so he just whispered into it to make Jareth aware he was calling. Time seemed to slow down, then stop, before Jareth's voice filtered through the round object.

"Yes young Toby?"

"I told her."

* * *

Jareth sighed and started hitting his head backwards, against his throne. His future bride had found out that she was in fact his future bride and it seemed she wasn't happy. In some ways he was relieved, because that meant she was back to normal, but on the other hand he didn't like to deal with an angry Sarah. It could result in injury to his person.

Options, he needed options. Option A would be to go there and let her confront him about it-but that would most likely result in injury and a lot of yelling that he wasn't prepared to do. Option B was to allow her time to get used to the idea-but then she could just get angrier with time. That left Option C, which was actually the option he favored, it had no injury required.

The goblins around him took notice of the fact that he didn't move from gazing at the crystal he had summoned until that night, when he promptly disappeared in a puff of glitter and smoke.

* * *

Sarah was pissed, beyond pissed, in fact she was so beyond pissed that it would take a billion years for the light from pissed to reach earth. The ruddy bastard of a Goblin King didn't even show his face to confirm, or deny, what Toby had told her.

It had taken her a few hours to process what Toby said but after that it just made her angrier. That man had the nerve to name her brother his heir, and then turn around and name her his queen, without her permission, consent or knowledge?! It was un-acceptable! And to add insult to injury he didn't even have the guts to face her about it.

She growled and sunk deeper into her bed in rage. If she didn't see him tomorrow she'd summon him for gods sake. What irked her more was the fact that he refused to confront her about the boyfriend thing, bloody bastard. She worked up a big plan to tell him how she felt, which would have been made easier by his jealousy, and now she wasn't sure how she felt at all.

Sarah couldn't deny that he wasn't attractive nor could she deny that he was a smug, arrogant, pompous bastard. It was a mixture of all of his qualities that made her fall in love with him, once upon a time. _Give me a break, you know you love him. Despite all of it he's still your Goblin King. And now he'll openly admit to you that you're **his** Goblin Queen._ While being a Goblin Queen did have a nice ring to it Sarah wasn't sure.

After a few moments of thinking she gave another sigh and rolled over to fall asleep. No sense in thinking herself to death when there wasn't anything she could do about it until morning. Before slipping into sleep she briefly wondered if it was night in the Underground.

* * *

_Sarah jolted awake and looked around. She heard, and felt, someone in the room while she was asleep. Looking about the room all she could see was the moonlight streaming in from the window, casting light around her vanity but nothing else. Not believing someone wasn't there she reached under her bed and pulled out Toby's aluminum baseball bat. It seemed to work last time someone intruded her house._

_She crept out of her room and looked around the hallway before venturing downstairs. Her parents were obviously asleep, as was Toby, so if anyone was in the house they weren't supposed to be there. An electric jolt went through her body when she heard somebody rustling the food in the kitchen. Gripping the bat tighter she tip-toed to the doorway and peeked in._

_"Must we always meet up when you're holding a weapon?" Jareth spoke casually as he took out ham and mayo from the refrigerator. Sarah blinked at him, mouth agape, then shook her head and threw the bat into the living room, it landing on the couch. "Jareth what are you doing here now? Don't I get enough of you during the day?"_

_"Nonsense. We've hardly seen each other in years, so I say it's time to get re-acquainted with one another wouldn't you say?"_

_Sarah's eye twitched for a split second but she agreed and went to sit on the bar stool. They talked about their different interests, their worlds and then Jareth got onto the question of Sarah's love life. She just chuckled and asked what love life? Needless to say it put Jareth in a much better mood._

_"I do have a question though Sarah, why did Hoggle tell me you had a boyfriend if you don't have one?"_

_"Oh that," Sarah giggled nervously, which made Jareth narrow his eyes at her. "I only told Hoggle to tell you that so you'd visit me again."_

_"You could have just summoned me..."_

_"I could, but what would be the fun in that?"_

_They kept talking until Sarah noticed sunlight pouring through the windows of the kitchen. Sighing she realized she had to wake up. Jareth seemed to realize that too as he also sighed. Out of the corner of her eye Sarah was shocked but amused to see Jareth hitting hit head against the cabinet repeatedly. "Can you visit me while i'm awake?"_

_"Given your conscious mood, I don't think that would be a very good idea." He replied sullenly, still hitting his head. Sarah giggled and walked around the island to stand beside him. When he looked up from injuring himself she kissed his cheek playfully, then ran out of the room-giggling loudly._

* * *

A smile graced Sarah's lips as she opened her eyes. That was most certainly a good dream. As she started to become aware of her surroundings she smelled a faint bacon scent, but also something else. It smelled like peaches and for some off reason, moonlight. _Jareth..._

"Sarah? You up yet?" Toby's voice wafted through her ears but she was still focused on the smell, and where it was coming from. She got out of bed, opened her door, startling Toby who was on the other side, then sniffed to follow the scent. Running downstairs she lost the scent briefly but it returned when Toby came up behind her. "Er-Sarah? Why are you smelling me?"

"You smell like him." She replied absently. Toby blinked in response. Shrugging his shoulders he walked into the kitchen, Sarah following closely behind him. It was obvious to him that she liked the smell, for a second he wondered if the girls at school would like the smell, then he heard his mothers voice.

"What is that horrible smell?"

* * *

Well? I know it's short but I have a slight hint of writers block, or it could be laziness x3 either way.

Push the little purple button  
\/


End file.
